1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera unified with a printer.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Generally, the viscosity of ink employed for an ink jet printer, becomes higher, as the temperature becomes lower. For example, as shown in FIG. 17, the viscosity thereof of 2 to 3 cp at normal temperature, becomes 4 to 10 cp at low temperature. Of all the printing characteristics of an ink jet head, a frequency characteristic (i.e. responsive nature to frequency) having a close relation to the printing speed, becomes worse or degraded, if the viscosity of the ink becomes high, as shown in FIG. 18. That is, it has been known that if the temperature of ink becomes lower, the fluidity of the ink also becomes lower. As a result, the printing quality becomes worse or degraded, leading to blurs of what is/are printed on paper, and/or leading to shifts in colors, etc.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a digital camera unified with a printer (i.e. digital camera having the printer). Such a digital camera may be employed by a user under various conditions from a viewpoint of the characteristics as a product. For example, the digital camera may be carried from place to place by the user, and it may be employed to take photographs and/or to print them out in various environments, or places, having different conditions in temperature.
In case that the ink jet printer is employed as a printer with which the digital camera is unified, the printing operation, therefore, may be carried out in such various environments with low temperature. This may, however, result in degradation of the printing quality, as apparent from the above explanation about the properties of ink.